reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
Misty Island Adventurers
The Misty Island Adventurers are a group of steam engines debuting in the fourteenth season of Thomas and Friends. They consist of: 1. Thomas 2. Percy 3. Whiff 4. Edward 5. Bash 6. Dash 7. Ferdinand The first four engines come from Sodor, and the final three engines come from Misty Island. The group's name wasn't revealed until the fourteenth season 3-part episode ''The Return of Triton. In the US, they are called ''The Misty Island Adventurers. In the UK, they are called The Reggae Rangers. They were mentioned by Edward in the fourteenth season episode Off the Rails ''when Edward was helping Douglas with his freight train which required two engines (The load was coal, pipes, oil, and sugar from Mr. Jolly's Choclate Factory). Special A special is due to be released in 2013 under the name 'The Misty Island Adventurers: The Movie.''' Plot The group are to be sended to the Mainland to collect Rainbow Coal, a rare coal founded by mine excavators. However, they are put onto the wrong ship and sended to the USA, where they are on a railway called Atlantis Rail which is all over the country. However, the manager at the docks thinks the group are the new engines shipped in. During the stay, they meet the engines who live there - the "The Atlanteans": Red, an 0-6-0, Eben, a 2-6-2, Dallas, an 2-4-4, Rover, a new engine to the team: a 0-6-0, and Douglas, a 4-8-0. The Misty Island Adventurers discover that Atlantis Rail has lots of Rainbow Coal and decide to bring some to Sodor, along with "The Atlanteans" engines. But before they leave, they see a station that Thomas, Percy, Edward, and Whiff decide to see before returning to Sodor. At the platform, three kids (Kara, Dan, and Becky) and one adult (Stacy Jones) are immediatly greeted by Thomas, Percy, Edward and Whiff. Kara climbs aboard Thomas, Dan climbs into Edward, Becky climbs into Percy, and Stacy climbs into Whiff, meaning they have new drivers. They take the old mine shaft that has several tunnels. However, The Atlanteans run out of water at a blocked section of the mine and the two groups are stuck in the old mine. At Brendam Docks, Salty, Mutt (from Day of the Diesels) and the others are waiting. They see a distant piece of land, and see four puffs of steam: Thomas, Percy, Edward and Whiff. They are delighted, and The Fat Controller orders Big Mickey (the crane from TUGS, who speaks for the first time in this special, and on forever) to send Salty and Douglas (No. 10) down the old Atlantis Rail tunnel (which later the wood blocking it is smashed to bits) and load Henry, Hiro and Mutt to USA via a restored boat called the S. S. Twitch (Recycled from TUGS's Izzy Gomez model). Meanwhile on USA, The Misty Island Adventurers reveal to Red and his team that they have lots of friends on Sodor. Red tells them that Douglas and Eben were mistakened for causing confusion and delay on the UK railway, and were sent to Atlantis Rail with Dallas, too. Edward recalls the time he helped Douglas with his heavy freight train, which causes Red to remember that the mine has several dark tunnels which contain Rainbow Coal. On the other side, Salty and Douglas (No. 10) hear Thomas and Kara speaking. They burst through the tunnel to see them all fine but are introduced to Red, Eben, Douglas, Rover and Dallas. Salty and Douglas (No. 10) couple up to the back of the train, unaware of the Rainbow Coal the group (Misty Island Adventurers) found earlier. Thomas and Douglas start the train up and break through the tunnel which causes Thomas to make his first ever famous accident: crashing into a train of logs pulled by Boco, going through Henry's Tunnel, emerges out covered in red, green, yellow, blue and orange, crashing into a freight train pulled by Victor, and derailing at the Search and Rescue Center, crashing into Rocky's shed first, then into Captain's bay. The engines (except Henry, Hiro and Mutt) see Thomas in the sea and use Rocky to haul him out. They are suprised at the way Thomas is: covered in wood from Boco, in maxipaint, in fish, and in the sea. But they are suprised at how much Rainbow Coal there is in his 4 trucks.